The Little Witch of Forks
by Hawaiian.Sushi
Summary: Bella is a witch. When the Cullens move to Forks, Alice tries to give Bella a makeover, to finally become popular. Is the glam really worth the insanity? Will Edward fall for Bella? R&R!
1. Meeting the Cullens

The Little witch of Forks.

Bella's POV:

I was daubed freak when I entered Forks high school. Why was this? I guess because I was "EMO". I am not a depressed person. I simply love Hot Topic, dress in clothes that is not Abercrombie and Fitch or Hollister, and a witch. Yup. You got the last part right. I am a witch. I certainly do not:

Wear ugly black gowns and hats

Ride broomsticks

Am an ugly shade of green

I don't melt when water touches my skin (thanks to the Wizard of Oz, witches are a laughing stock in the mortal realm).

I can however read minds, use spells, and so many other things. Luckily, no one knows my secret of being a witch.

Forks has been my home for the last few years after my mom and Phil (a wizard from Chicago) moved somewhere in a magical realm. My dad Charlie lives with me in Forks so he can protect me from any dangers, including myself.

Getting back to my original statement, I am a freak. I really don't care either. I am your average looking girl who can do a few abnormal things. Unfortunately , I cannot play fight back with the scum-bags who I must call my class mates. I can only play a few simple tricks like ruin all the boys gym clothes by turning them pink, brainwashing a few girls I hate to get a green- Mohawk the day before pictures and to make sure deserts are spicy and bitter when served at lunch. Why can't I do anything else? My dad Charlie made sure I couldn't hurt them by putting a protection spell on them. Stupid over protective dad. But a spell can be like a firewall on a computer, you don't just ram through, you need to find a way around it; just like loop holes in a contract.

Well I always get in trouble no matter what kind of magic I do.

I woke up today feeling a like crap. No more jalapenos before bed. My ears started to pick something up. Something would happen today. I could feel it. I jumped out of bed and walked into my closet. Slowly my closet began to morph from a shrimpy closet to my magical bedroom. My magical bedroom is where I kept all my potions, ingredients, cauldron, healing crystals, and crystal ball. I can't sleep in their anymore because my nosy neighbors try to catch me doing something suspicious. Guess who that would be? Yup the devil Himself, Lauren.

I gazed into my crystal ball, but couldn't see so clearly. They were all so pale and inhumanly beautiful. Wait these were vampires. THAT'S WHY I CAN'T SEE THEM!!! Wait, they had gold eyes?!?!? WTF?! Vampires don't have gold eyes. O FCK! She saw me. The one with inky, spiky, short hair caught a glimpse of me. OMFG! What am I going to do? I need to hide. Escape. I asked Charlie if I could skip today. Nope. HUMAN education is 'important'. Since Charlie is a cop, playing hooky is not going to work.

I dressed in my Fall Out Boy band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, my favorite navy blue hoodie, and a touch of black eyeliner . I was ready to face the day. It was minimal emoness. I hoped this could stop the short vampire from recognizing me. I hoped so. I put my hair in a pale blue ribbon as a ponytail. I threw on my original black high top converse, with my sharpie stars (thanks to the boring lecture of cell reproduction a study I learned and remembered in seventh grade) in multiple colors.

I skipped breakfast and dashing into the black and red convertible. It originally was a really old truck from the 50s. Charlie let me change it into a nice hard-top convertible. I love magic.

I raced to school getting their in less than 5 minutes. School started in two minutes. I cranked up my iPod to full blast and started to sprint up the steps. Misery Business by Paramore, started to play on my red iPod nano. I got to the second verse before I saw an ugly plaid slip on shoot out in front of me. O crap.

I fell down hard. Mr. Banner and the rest of the class laughed their asses off while my head started to throb. I wanted to blow the whole school up. I hated them. I muttered the words to an explosion in Latin. Nothing happened. Then a heard a pop outside. A little firework had simply blown up as a prank. What an amateur.

Whose shoe had tripped me? The ugly plaid Roxy shoe belonged to Lauren, the devil himself. My head banged against the wooden desk. It hurt. It hurt not only my head but pride.

All of a sudden I saw a small ivory hand in my view. The girl with spiky hair had helped me up.

"I am so sorry about this…" she whispered into my ear.

"it's not like you saw this coming. It just happens…" I replied in a whispered

"Mr. Banner, may I please get Bella to the Nurse's office? I think she hit her head pretty hard," she stated kindly throwing a sympathetic look at me. I looked back gratefully.

"Fine. Just don't fall again Ms. Swan," he said to the two of us.

The small girl helped me up from the cold floor. Her skin was hard as ice. Yup, she had to be a vampire. There was no other explanation. BUT HER EYES!

We walked into the hallway. A short silence was inserted for a few minutes. The short girl started to talk to me then.

"Hi. I'm Alice. You must be Bella. I think I saw you this morning." Alice started.

"Yes. I know…" I trailed off.

After a few minutes of silence we started talking again.

"What are you, Alice? I know you're not human, that's for sure."

"I'm a vampire. I know you're no human." Alice replied.

"I am a witch. How can you be a vampire? Your eyes are gold?"

"We do not drink human blood, only animal blood."

"Oh. How did you see me then?"

"I can see into the future and can tell whoever is watching me. That's why I apologized about the Lauren tripping you thing. I saw it 10 minutes before you came in, and I didn't warn you."

"That's okay. It's not like you did that on purpose anyway."

"Umm… actually I sorta did. I had to find a way to talk to you. I'm so sorry. I can wipe-out the tripping incident from everybody's minds if you like. Then we could heal your bruise. I am so sorry."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. No problem. That could be useful." I am a person who forgives easily. Of course I don't forgive those who aren't sorry, but whatever. "That's a really cute outfit. I could never where yellow, or pink," I complimented.

"Thanks! American eagle rocks. I am a shopping whore. I should make you come shopping sometime Bella."

"No thanks. I can't afford it."

"Who said anything about you buying anything? You and I are going to the closest mall here tomorrow [which was Friday. You are getting a makeover. Do you want to sit with my siblings and me during lunch?"

"I think I will take you up on that offer. But I don't recall vampires eating lunch, unless you plan to massacre the student body in the cafeteria."

"That sounds like fun but I think I will have to pass on the killings. You'll see."

She finally said as we reached the nurses office.

We walked into the small and cozy office to find Mrs. Dilbert, emailing something on the computer.

"Bella, my favorite patient! What happened this time dear?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"She was tripped by Lauren. She is a devil child." Alice answered before I could.

"That Lauren. My, oh my she is an evil child," Mrs. Dilbert agreed. "I'm sorry dear; I didn't quite catch your name."

"My name is Alice Cullen. My family and I just moved here yesterday."Alice replied

"Nice to meet you Alice. Welcome to Forks High. Here you go Bella." Mrs. Dilbert grabbed me an ice pack from the freezer.

I sighed. "Thanks Mrs. D"

"No problem. Nice meeting you Alice. Bye girls," Mrs. Dilbert said as we walked back to class.

We finally got back to class when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked outside with Alice. I felt this new feeling that I had not felt in a while, I had a friend.


	2. Lunch with the Cullens

I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does. Without her, we would not have it!

Question: Why did I add the part about Alice's clothes in the first chapter?

Answer: I just wanted to seem a bit more realistic. I just wanted to keep their conversation rolling. Besides, Alice's clothes obsession has to do with a future chapter! I'm still writing it but it's really fun.

Any other questions? Just ask, and it shall be given

This chapter is dedicated to:

AshleyLovesEdward,Edwardcrazed14,XirisXfeatherX,AliceMakesMeLaugh,kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5,TwilightMoon7765,Twilightaddict,Mimi738,Beeautiful,PrepGonePunk95,nadia the demented one, lost-in-a-moment,GirlCooties,PrepGonePunk95,SandraDee513,Vapire Huntress, Favorites of The Killing Frost

YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!!!

Sorry for the delay, my mom took the computer away from me when I was trying to type the story at one in the morning. Oh well. I got it back. So here is the 2nd chapter.

* * *

Bella's POV: 

After home room ended, my classes started to slow down. One class seemed like an eternity. When I was walking into 4th period, Alice and I met in the hallway.

"There is a pop quiz in 5th period. Senora Montoya slipped and fell last period. Spanish is going to be a study hall." She muttered so low only I could hear.

"How did you kn-"

"I'll explain at lunch. Bye!"

I just smiled, nodded and walked away.

I headed into the Spanish room when someone knocked down my books. I know I'm a spaz, but I am not that spastic. I blushed, knelt down, and picked it up without looking up. I didn't say anything.

"OMFG, EMO ELLA! SAY LIKE, SORRY FOR KNOCKING ME OVER!!!" someone screamed at me. It was the devil himself, Lauren.

I reached out for a pen not saying anything when I heard a snap, then felt pain. I let out a gasp of pain. I saw the ugly plaid shoe again. This time, it was on my hand. Laughter filled the air.

"Whoops! Sorry Emo Ella, I guess I didn't see your hand there. I guess you are used to it, because your emo… I still want to hear an apology. You never did apologize."

Tears started to fill my eyes. That's when Mike started to jump in on all the fun.

"HEY APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

I started to walk away from them, the pain excruciating.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE DAMN IT!!"

"Go to hell Mike," I said making pain making my voice shake.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"I'm sorry. I see you don't speak English. So I'll tell you in your own retarded way, just like your stupid friends. Like OMFG! GO TO HELL!" I spit in his face and started to walk away. I muttered a protection spell just in case. I heard him walk up to me and try to slap my face, but he was rebounded by the spell. I walked into class healing my hand. It started to feel better with each step with I took.

The day went kind of smoothly for the rest of the day. KINDA!

But Alice was right. I studied during Spanish and I aced my Calculus test.

Wow, you don't see that every day!

I met up with Alice and sat on the far south table. Everyone was staring so I made sure to use a sound spell, so no one outside of the bubble could hear. It works every time I am in a private conversation.

Alice and I sat at next to each other on the table. Across from her was a tall bulky gorgeous vampire named Jasper Hale. Next to him was an inhumanly beautiful girl named Rosalie, the kind you see on Victoria Secret's catalog that could make Trya Banks look like the Hunch Back of Notre dame. Even though she was a bit vain, she smiled at me kindly [I decided to make Rosalie nice in this chapter because Bella isn't exactly human. Sitting across from her was a pale body builder looking guy by the name of Emmett. He flashed me a big smile with huge dimples. Last but not least, I saw Edward. He was muscular, not as bulky as Emmett and looked more boyish. He had luscious bronze hair that made my heart skip a beat. He was gorgeous. A crooked grin started to appear. I think I was about to pass out. I wanted to stare at him all lunch but I remembered that I had to talk and interact with other people, that is if I wanted these guys as friends.

"How did you know how I was going to get a pop quiz in Calculus, Alice?"

"I'm psychic. I can see the future and all that jazz. Some vampires are given powers when they are transformed. Jasper, me, and Edward all have powers."

"So what does Japer and Edward has then?"

"Japer can control emotions. Watch this. Jasper make her emotional."

I suddenly wanted to shoot Alice for calling me emotional. I mean she doesn't have to deal with PMS, being called a freak, have to deal with looking somewhat human. Oh god I am saying that out loud. I was about to start to cry. Emmett and Rosalie started cracking up.

"JASPER! STOP! I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT YOU IF YOU DO-" suddenly I was calm. "Thanks Jasper. Alice if you make him do that again, I may have to torture you… kidding. Wow that was something. So what does Edward do?"

"I read minds. I can hear a person's thought as it is passing through their mind. It is kind of like a hum in the background. You can easily listen into it. For instance that girl Lauren has is thinking about some plan for getting you back for sitting with us."

My face started to blush. Oh no, he probably heard my rant about how gorgeous he is. "Can you read my mind?"

"To be quite honest, I don't think so." He replied.

"Just wondering." By then the bell started to ring. I started to break the sound spell slowly.

"Bella, what's your next class?" Edward asked.

"Um, Biology. Why?" I asked.

"Really that's mine to. Can I walk with you? I don't know where it is."

"Sure," Is all I could say.

Edward and I walked to the Building F in silence. The silence wasn't the ocward silence that I endure with other people in a group. It was a kind of silence that made me feel like he was there, without making me stress about saying something stupid. I just walked smiling like an idiot. When we walked into the classroom with many looks of envy mostly from the girls. I blushed a lot, which was something I didn't do often. Lauren gave me stink eye [which is Hawaiian pigeon/slang for snobbing or a glare of evil before turning to the teacher and saying: "Mrs. Bradon, I think that like, Bella and I should switch seats. I mean then I could show Edward around. I mean he is like, the new kid. I could show him around."

Edward glanced at me before replying: "There is no need for that Lauren. Bella taken pity on me and volunteered to showed me around school. Besides Mrs. Bradon, the only open seat it next to Bella."

I think I blushed five different shades of red that time. I bit my lip to stop smiling. It worked. I was blushing a lot.

Edward had an effect on female teachers. He seemed to dazzle them.

The rest of biology seemed to be a blur. I just remember sitting a few inches from the inhumanly gorgeously boy. I tried to keep my heart within my chest, but every time I glanced at him, my heart seemed to accelerate and my face started to get very hot. It was really embarrassing, especially when he can hear. When the bell rang we parted ways out the doorway. We walked into the hallway when someone pushed me backwards. It was Lauren. Who else? Luckily, Edward caught me, right before my head hit the floor. Unfortunately, it was in front of all the class leaving Biology. He put me upright and we walked outside.

"Bye Bella. See you later," He said in his velvety voice.

"Bye," was all I could say.

* * *

Hey thanks for being patient. I am writing the third chapter. Any questions? 

THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE STORY IS COMING!!

COME ON! HIT THAT PURPLISH GREY BUTTON RIGHT THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! TELL ME HOW IT WAS!!!

Thank you!

-Lehua


	3. You call it shopping, I call it torture

Sorry for the delay. Cheering on the UH Warriors in football, big tests, big projects, and big interview for Kamehameha schools tomorrow [a very good school for all Hawaiian children in grades K-12. So might not have the next chapter in a while. I decided to add Popular from wicked and tried to make it pretty funny. Tell me what you think!!!!

I don't own Twilight! Or the song Popular!!!

Bella's POV:

School was boring as normal. It wasn't until lunch took place, when things started to get interesting.

I saw Lauren approach Alice and me.

"Hey Alice! OMFG, I love those pants! I like, have the same ones at home! Do you want to ditch Emo Ella and have lunch with my crew? It could like, put you on the A-list fo-sho."

"Like, I wouldn't sit with you or your crew even if you were the last people on earth, fo-sho," she replied coolly. She glanced at me before going off again. "And this girl that you call 'Emo Ella' here has a name, its BELLA retard. If you put her down like that again in front of me, I will personally make sure you burn in the deepest pit of hell," she growled.

Without looking back Alice and I walked (well actually, I walked while Alice glided) to the table where the rest of the Cullens happily sat.

"Wow, Alice. That was some show. Lauren is pissed. Get ready for a whole lot of ugly coming your way," Jasper muttered as I put the sound shield up.

"Reah ot srehto teiuq dnous fo dleihs a tel, srea ym hgourht gnimoc dnous eht pots," I muttered. The protection spell would have to be extra strong today. Lauren would try to ease drop on our conversations for sure. Usually my spells don't need to be said, only if you wanted to be very strong.

"I know! So Bella, you, me, and Rosalie are going shopping. I don't care if I have to drag you; you are getting a new wardrobe."

"Why? I like the clothes I am wearing. What's wrong with it?"

"Bella, we are going to make you shine. After your make over, every boy will want you and every girl will want to be you! Besides you are going to be the most popular girl"

The bell rang after that. Edward and I got up at the same time.

"Biology again. Will you walk with me again?" he asked politely.

"Sure."

"I'm so sorry. You have to shop with Alice."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Alice has a tendency to go a bit overboard."

"Joy."

We walked into class with 20 pairs of eyes staring at us. The hour dragged on about something unimportant that I would never learn in life. As soon class ended, Edward walked me to Alice's car.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Sure." God, what a lame thing I said. That is all I ever seem to say to him.

I stepped into a yellow Porsche awaiting my terrible fate. Alice and Rosalie rode in front while I stayed in the back.

"So Bella, what do you have in mind for your makeover?" Rosalie asked.

"I was thinking a bit more black. I think we should go to hot topic."

Rosalie and Alice busted out laughing. "No. No more Hot Topic. You are forbidden to be in there ever. From now on you are wearing the latest hottest fashion."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

We arrived at Port Angles by four, because of Alice's crazy driving. I mean I know vampires enjoy driving fast, but if they turn a car into pretzel, they can easily walk away. I don't think the little witch can.

As soon as I walked into the mall, I sprinted to my heaven, home away from home. It was Hot Topic, the thing that made Bella Swan, The Bella Swan. There was even a sale on new imports. I got one yard away from the Cullens before I was being pulled by my shirt. I was going to be dragged by my butt by a group of vampires.

"ALICE!!! LET GO! THERE IS A SALE IN HOT TOPIC!!! I NEED TO GO NOOOOOOOW!!! PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL TO GO!! PLEASE. PLEASE!"

"Sorry Bella, we are off to American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Hollister. Big sales today and we can't miss any of it!!"

"NOOO!!!!"

Rosalie threw me over her stone cold shoulder and started walk to American Eagle.

"LET ME DOWN DAMN IT! I WANT TO GO TO FREAKING HOT TOPIC. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!! NEVER!! I WILL MAKE A HUGE SCENE AND I WILL DESTROY THE STORE!!!! YOU WILL RUE EVER TAKING ME THERE!!!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't think you could destroy the mall even with your powers." Alice muttered.

"What? YES I CAN!!! Unless Char… Oh God he is in this isn't he?"

"Why else would he let you come shopping with us? We made sure he would protect these clothes from destruction, just in case. Okay Rose, put Bella down. We are here. She can't run away or destroy anything."

I entered my torture chamber. "Girlfriend" by Average Lavigne [who I despise was blaring in the American Evil. Preppy shirts aligned the walls, the same jeans with different prices aligned lots of shelves, and unfortunately lots of pink was everywhere. Every nightmare I ever had came true.

"A-A-A-Alice, why are you doing this?!?!? Why?"

"I think that you need to become more comfortable in your skin. You are going to be popular. I should break into song right about now don't you think?"

"Alice, I don't thin-"

Alice:

(Spoken) Bella, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project! Bella: (Spoken) you really don't have to do that... Alice: (Spoken) i know, that's what makes me so nice!

Alice:

(Sung) whenever i see someone less fortunate than i, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, i simply have to take over! I know i know exactly what they need! And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be...

Rosalie: POPULAR! you're going to be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair! everything that really counts to be...

Alice:POPULAR! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go! don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to...

Rosalie and Alice are dancing around the store grabbing lots of clothes from racks and shelves, while I try to escape. Too late, Rosalie grabbed me before I could bolt.

Alice and Rosalie:POPULAR! i know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular... lar...

At this moment they are throwing clothes at me. And pushing me into the chaning room.

Alice and Rosalie:

la la, Oh god that's cute!! la la! we're gonna make you pop-u-lar! when i see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, i remind them on their own behalf to - think - of celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! did they have brains or knowledge? don't make me laugh!

I started to change into a blue layerd tank top and denim skirt.Alice was throwing clothes at me over the door.

Alice:

they were POPULAR! please! it's all about popular. it's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like ME!

Rosalie climbed over the huge dressing room at vampire speed, pulling me out to look in a huge mirror. Alice quickly undid my hair to put near my face while Rosalie added a hint of lipgloss on my lips. At vampire speed they plucked a few bushy hairs from my eyebrows to make a perfect arch. I couldn't feel a thing, except with a few brief seconds of pain, my eyes burned.

Rosalie:(Spoken) Why, Miss Bella, look at you. You're beautiful!

Me (before I looked at the mirror):

Can we cut the wicked musical crap. I get it; you want me to become popular. Now stop with the music, and… [insert silence here and now I am looking in the mirror… Oh, my god. What did you do[Insert silence here again

"Alice, Rosalie, I can't do this. But I can't do this. I don't deserve this."

"Bella, you are beautiful. The girl you knew, you can say goodbye to. This I the new Bella."

"You are going to buy only this outfit right?"

"Just a few more. I promise to only buy you new five outfits, this being one, today."

"Okay."

The day went smoothly from then on. I mean it was alright. I had bought:

5 pairs of Victoria's Secret underwear and bras

2 mini skirts-Alice's choice

2 pairs of jeans all designer

1 halter tops

5 different colored tights

1 collared shirt

1 preppy t-shirt

1 tank top

1 pink sweater [ewwwwww

1 tank top dress

2 pairs of stilettos

1 pair of tennis shoes

1 pair of designer heels

1 pair of ballet flats

2 designer jackets

2 blazers

1 hoodie

1 red, 1 blue scarf

Too much accessories

Over all totals:

Over $5,000 on Master Card

Bella's sad expression: priceless

[Okay no more Master Card commercials for me

What they didn't know was the fact that these clothes would never, ever see the light of day again. As soon as I walked into the house, it was empty. It was so weird because Charlie would never be late to come home. Besides I was making his favorite, Steak and Potatoes. Seriously, there was like NEVER crime in Forks.

I zapped into my room to put the clothes in my closet. They will never see the light of day again. I still have my Hot Topic clothes. Ha, you may have tortured me Alice, but I will never ever have to wear those UGLY clothes again.

So I walked into my closet to find……..

My whole closet covered in pink. Every piece of clothing designer. No piece of black clothing. No Hot Topic clothes. No sarcastic t-shirts. Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Channel, Louis Vutton, Gucci filled my closet. I think I will kill the undead [insert swear word I called vampires. First they make me SHOP with them, then break into song in the middle of the mall, and then strip my closet of everything I once loved. It was war. I am going to DESTROY my closet.

So I tried it.

YORTSED!!!!!! Was all I cried. No wonder Charlie wouldn't come home. I mean he was behind ALL of this.

This is war!!

Leave reviews!!!!!!!! Thanks! -Lehua


	4. Adding fule to the fire

Haha. Thanks to all who reviewed. But seriously, over 800 hits and only about 27 reviews? I'm hopeing for more reviews!

Thanks to those who reviewed. PS, I don't say OMFG or like a lot. I talk Hawaiian-English pigeon. Which is really bad kine grammar. But I only draft my stories in pigeon, so if I miss spell anything let me know!!! Sorry i haven't updated for a while. Science fair project is evil. '[. And i am writing another story. Okay here is your story.

Bella's POV:

It was war. She violated my property, and destroyed my closet. With the help of Charlie no doubt. I mean I cannot go to school with anything like this.

Popular Popular Popular that's all she wanted me to be. Dear God, I don't want to be popular. I don't want to be the new and improved Bella. I was fine. I didn't cut myself, I wasn't apart of a Satanic cult (I'm a witch, not an emo satanic crazy girl screaming hail satan in the middle of the halls damn it!!!) and certainly, I didn't want to be freaking POPULAR!!! Why waste my time to worry about how my hair looks, how my nails are done, how perfect my eyebrows are, if my clothes are slutty or not, and call myself fat just to amuse my peers. I didn't want to make Lauren hate me… I should not have to deal with this.

Someone, help me. I do not want to kill Alice. But she was the closest thing I had to a friend, perhaps even a best friend.

I had enough problems as it is, so I guess I've just got to deal with this myself. Even if it means being popular, It sounds like a freaking disease. God this is depressing. I need my tangerines or Clementine's. They are my healthy comfort food that I will never get sick of.

I went to the bottom shelf grabbed a few to snack on. I got up, closed the door, and saw a little post it note that I hadn't seen before. It read:

I know you hate me now but you haven't seen my vision about you. We are going running. Big track meet next month and you are going to win against Lauren.

-Alice

I sighed. I looked back in the fridge. There was lots of Gatorade, energy drinks, soy products, and protein shakes. I checked the meat drawer, to find organic meat, soy. I checked the vegetable drawer and there were premade salads, soy, and tofu. The fruit drawer had tangerines, apples, fruit salad and soy. I checked the freezer, and there were soy, tofu, and ice cubes. What am I supposed to eat? SOY AND ENERGY DRINKS! HA I DON'T THINK SO. I checked my closet, which had a mini fridge. Guess what I found, soy and tofu, and Golly Gee, A DIET SODA! A note which was attached to it read:

This is probably the only thing I will let you eat, that is carbonated. ENJOY!!!!

-Alice

Ugh! I hated diet soda. I love junk food. I eat like a lot and can never gain weight. My dad said that I should be fat with all the food I put away. Alice is going to kill me. It's not like she ever had to worry about getting chubby, she never had to eat. She is just adding the fuel to my fire.

Where the hell is Charlie anyway? I need to have a little talk with him. Oh goody, here he is. Its past one, and I sneak up on him.

"Hello, Daddy" I said when he reached the darkness of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey babe," Charlie said, trying to sound casual.

"Did you meet Alice Cullen, by any chance?" I asked coolly.

"Alice Who?"

"Cut the bull dad you are so busted. Why did you torture me? I mean honestly. I can't be popular, and you freaking invaded my privacy by sending her into my closet with PINK clothes!! You know I can't stand pink!!!"

"BELLAI'MSOSOSOSORRY!!IJUSTWANTEDYOUTOHAVEFRIENDS!!!COMEONISWEAR!!!!I'LLNEVERDOITAGAIN!!!"

"Well now that you apologized, you have to face the music. No more TV or junk food. Alice put me on a healthy food diet with loads of soy. If I have to be popular, so will you. Until I win the track meet, which is next month, you can't eat junk food or watch the game. If I catch you at Billy's house or at McDonald's then your car will be destroyed and you will have to live off of soy and Gatorade for another month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Bella," he replied in sadness.

"Good," I said coolly. "Well, goodnight Daddy! I love you!!!" I added in an irritating cheerleader voice.

"Bella?"

"Yes daddy?" I said in that irritating cheerleader voice.

"Please stop talking like that."

"Hehehe. Like what do you mean daddy?"

"Like hehehe," he said in a mocking tone, "that," he added with an irritable voice.

"Oh this? Well this is a part of your like punishment. Goodnight Daddy!"

He groaned. "Goodnight Bella."


	5. Rocky Training and Edward Kisses

Yay! I got four reviews! You make me feel so special. I feel so pathetic. Kidding, thanks for reviewing. I did want to add the reason why Bella was mean to her father, was because she didn't want to change her image, and her dad was torturing her. Not be mean, but wouldn't you be P.O.'d if your dad contributed in the sabotaged your closet, with your best friend. Yes, it happened to my friend, when she dyed some of her clothes black, her mom replaced her clothes with pink ones. Ahh! Pink!! It burns!!! Okay back to the story!!!!

Bella's POV:

My dreams where wonderful, they where about Edward. Unfortunately it was cut short.

I woke up with Emmett Cullen on my legs. I looked up on my Alarm Clock and it was a little past five. Oh here was where the screaming would come in.

"EMMETT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET OFF OF ME D IT!!!" I screamed at him.

"You know you are so interesting when you sleep. I mean, you talk a lot," Emmet said.

"HOW LONG WHERE YOU HERE FOR??!?!" I screamed at him.

"Long enough to know that you think Edward is a hot, beautiful, hunk-worthy, god."

"EEEEEMMMMEEETTT!! GET OUT! NOW!"

"Sorry, no can do. Alice sent me here to be your personal trainer, probably because I am a way hotter, beautiful, hunk-worthy, and way more muscular god than Edward."

"GET OUT!!!" I screamed.

"Sorry, you have two seconds to jump up out of bed, before I pour a freezing bucket of water on you."

"ttemmE ti ezeerf!!" I screamed. To late, water poured onto me. Stupid vampire speed power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! EMMETT!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! I AM FREEZING!!!"

"You can't kill someone who is already undead, Bella. Everyone knows that. Dressed in this! NOW!!! Before I grab the second bucket of water!! Besides your hunk-worthy god is downstairs, making your tofu and eggs breakfast"

So I jumped off my bed and almost took a face plant to my floor. Out of nowhere Edward grabbed me before my face would leave an imprint on the concrete.

"Okay. How much did you hear Edward?" I asked him with my face less than a centimeter to the floor.

"Huh? I just heard you screaming at Emmett," he said as he put me off the floor. He turned to Emmett looking furious. His lips looked as if they were trembling. Then Emmett recoiled into the corner before the eye could blink.

"Edward, what did you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I d-," before I could finish my sentence, I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder, and appeared in the kitchen. I didn't even zap my way here.

He set me onto the table and walked to the fridge. At vampire speed, Edward set the table, poured a glass of orange juice, and threw a plate of eggs and tofu with shoyu **(or how you say soy sauce)**.

" Yummy? I mean the eggs and shoyu is great, but is the tofu really necessary?" I asked in a disgusted face.

"Sorry, Alice's orders," he replied with a glum face. "She threatened us to go shopping, and apparently we can't shop for crap Sorry."

"Okay," I said after I took a bite of the eggs. "This isn't so bad, but do I have to wake up with freezing cold water? I mean I am a clutz. I can't run to save my life. Ever since you saw me ya know FALL?"

"Hello? It's called a spell!" Emmett said.

"Why can't just make a spell to make me win the track meet?" I asked in an irritating voice.

"He he he. Sorry, I hate to break your irritable mood, but we can't. We can make you non-clumsy, but we can't let you just win. Charlie forbids it. Sorry." Emmett said.

"Crap-hola. This is not the way I want this. When do I have to run?"

"Hmmmmm….. right about…. (Insert five minutes here) NOW!!!"

It started off with a simple spell, about not being a clutz. I had to crack an egg and drink it in a cup. shivers I wanted to spit it out, but Edward made me swallow.

"CUE THE ROCKY MUSIC!!!" Emmett screamed.

Then we ran 10 miles, giving me an energy shake after I passed out after the run. Charlie had to come home for a few hours giving me lots of charms to get up. Ugh, it was evil. Then they made me punch huge pieces of meat. They were about to make me do more training, for fighting, when I screamed.

"CUT THE BULL EMMETT!!! I AM NOT TRAINING FOR A FIGHT!!!! I AM DOING A TRACK MEET!!!! CAN'T WE JUST RUN A MILE AND BE DONE?!"

"Okay, no more of any this. I'll let you do just only twenty laps at the football field."

I laughed hysterically. "Twenty laps? HA! I don't think so. Alice can enter this herself. I'M NOT ROCKY!!"

"Sorry, contract with Alice. Says we have to," Emmett replied.

"Okay, Emmett enough. Bella is only human, well she maybe a witch, but she can't exactly do what Rocky does, and certainly not what WE can do. This has been enough." Edward said kindly. I wanted to melt inside. "Let's let her sleep. I mean she is going to pass out again. Charlie can't get off work again."

Emmett groaned. "FINE!"

"I'll take you home, Bella." Edward said.

He put me onto his back and we started to run. I was so tired. I put my head on his shoulder cold shoulder. I took a whiff and was so relaxed. His coldness made me breathe easier. I closed my eyes, listening to his even breathing. I felt as if I was gliding.

I ended up waking up on big black couch. A plush gold carpet was beneath me. I rolled off, with a pair of cold hands catching me **(Okay the anti-clumsy only works when I am working out. Not when I am unconscious.)**

"Okay, this is so not my room!" I cried.

"Yes, I know. I mean I found someone looking through your stuff."

"WHO?" I screamed.

"That Lauren girl. She was looking through your stuff. Ironic that I was able to call Charlie, and she got caught. Besides, your closet was enchanted, so it still looks as if your hot topic clothes are still in there. She couldn't step inside anyway; it is seriously a brick wall. So she passed out, I dropped you off in my bedroom, and Lauren is the county jail. This all in 12 hours."

"I slept for twelve hours!"

"Yeah… And since this is sort of delayed, I was wondering," He started to lean in, his face getting closer and closer to mine. He started to hesitated. I got tired of waiting (THOSE past two seconds were like two hours! I'm human I mean a witch for Jesu Christo! He is gorgeous!) grabbed his shoulders and kissed his marble cold lips. In the middle of this, I realized what I just did. I think I just fell for him. Does he really love me?

I broke from the kiss. His golden eyes smoldered me. His eyes were in shock. I had enough on my mind. Alice wanted me to be popular, and winning the track meet. Oh no.

"Oh no, oh no. No. No. No. Omigosh! I am so so so sorry!! I should go." I apologized. Gosh I was stupid. I don't think he even like me or even-

I was cut off mid-thought when pair of cold arms grabbed me and pulled me in a passionate kiss. It was Edward. I melted a little inside. He pulled away and looked at me with his luscious gold eyes.

"I think I-I… I love you Bella," He said to me. That was the first thing I heard before I blackness covered my vision.

**

* * *

Random? I don't know. I need reviews. I wrote this for over three hours. Cliffy? Bigger ones? YES!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS! Or it will be another month before I consider another chapter!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!**

**-Hawaiian.Sushi**


	6. HawaiianSushi's AU:Mele Kalikimaka

AU:

Thanks to all those who reviewed, over 1800 hits! I feel so special. Yes, I say crap-hola! Haha. Anyway I just wanted to say Mele Kalikimaka and Hou'oli Makahiki Hou (meaning Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year)to all those who reviewed!!!I am really sorry, but I have a party to attened. I'll try to update ASAP! I just wanted to thank all those reviewed, read, and favorited my story!!!!!!! Mahalo nui loa. Peace out!!!!

-Hawaiian.Sushi

P.S. The more reviews i get, the faster they will come!!!!


	7. Escape to Paris

Remember: I don't own Twilight.

Last chapter: "I think I-I… I love you Bella," He said to me. That was the first thing I heard before I blackness covered my vision.

Bella's POV:

I woke up again, with my head throbbing. Foggy images flashed through my mind. Then it hit me, I kissed Edward. Oh. My. Gosh. He said he loves me. I lifted my head to see Edward. My heart was skipping.

"Tell me this is a dream. I mean, the most gorgeous guy in the world told ME, average 'ol Bella Swan," I cried hysterically, "he loves me."

"Nope. I really do. So, what would you like to eat?"

"ANYTHING BUT SOY OR HEALTHY!!!" I screamed.

"Okay, what Alice doesn't know can't hurt her right?" he chuckled.

"I don't think so EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" I heard Alice scream from somewhere in the living room.

"I really hate that girls visions. She is going to come in any second. We should start to run. By we, I mean jump on my back. I'm a faster runner than she is."

"Or we could just zap in some random location that would take hours to get to." I replied.

"That works."

"Okay lets maybe go to somewhere in Europe." Alice started to pound on the door. She was cursing in some foreign language. "Let's hurry, she's about to break the door," Edward cried with a gorgeous crooked smile on his face.

"Certainly. Let's go. Hold my hand. Og ew ecnarf ot!!!" I cried. The door flew open.

"BELLA!!! NO!!!!!" Alice cried. But it was to late, we zapped into a portal. Without her. Edward pulled me closer to him as we traveled. My heart raced and I blushed the deepest color of red possible. I met his face, his golden eyes seemed to glow. His face looked so childish, with fright and excitement. After a few seconds, we landed in a dark ally. We walked towards the busy streets of Paris, the Eiffel tower glowed. Edward took my hand as we cruised into the streets.

"it's a good thing I learned French, a few weeks ago. I never thought I would use it though."

"Only a few weeks? You have a lot of spare time huh," I teased.

He grinned again. "Well I can't exactly sleep during the night like some people. But I guess that is a good thing, because I certainly do not talk a lot when I am unconscious," he teased back.

We entered a café ordering loads of French food that I can never pronounce. Different flavors, textures, and delicious food filled my mouth. In the middle of the dinner, after discussing much of mythological creatures, magic, his day, random questions, he finally declared:

"We are sort of a backwards couple aren't we? We kiss before we really go on a date, or actually learn about each other. And now we are on a date, in the most romantic place in the world."

I smiled. After dining, we walked into the beautiful city. The city of lights glowed all around us. We decided to run into the Eiffel tower. It was 'Closed' but that never stopped Edward. He ran up to the top with me on his back. We screamed the whole way there.

"EDWARD!! You are the most wonderful man, I have ever met. Why are you so damn perfect?" I cried.

"I just have a beautiful inspiration." He returned.

He inched closer to me, and again would hesitate. He was so gentle, so wonderful, so perfect. His bronze hair blew wildly in the wind, his pale skin was abnormally glowing, and his cold face caressed my own. We sat on the top, me drinking a coke, and eating a chocolaty cupcake. I started to shiver, from the wind. He placed a blue jacket above my shoulders, and started to play with my hair. It was a perfect date.

We walked into a four-star hotel, almost after two in the morning. Edward was crazy enough to grab the Royal Suite, giving me my own room. He was so old fashion, which is so different from Mike Newton, who just wants a booty-call. He is such a preppy white boy, I swear. He even ran down to buy a few new pieces of clothes, unfortunately not my style, but was livable when I was in the shower.

He is the perfect man, no wonder Lauren and her crazy bitch friends love Edward, he is just perfect. There really is no other word that could possible describe him better than this.

He walked into my room with an arm full of clothes, and a mug of hot cocoa. I sighed, smiling at his perfection. I curled into the bed with my clothes, and finally letting Edward come back in. He came back into my bedroom, and tucked me into bed. I kissed him lightly and smiled. He sat beside me when I fell asleep, and stayed there all night, by my side.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I told him the one thing that mattered most:

"Edward, I love you. I think I have officially, have fallen hard for you. I love you, and even though your sister is making me be popular, you make everything worth it."

* * *

**_Okay, here is your chapter. LEAVE REVIEWS!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!! I only got 4 reviews on my last chapter. i would like more for Christmas!!! Mele Kalikimaka!!!_**

**_-Hawaiian.Sushi_**


	8. CAUGHT!

**_YAY!!! I GOT PRESENTS!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!! WOOO!!!! I am so happy! I get to go to New York and get to see Chris Brown, for Christmas!!!! AHHH!! Sorry, I'm a tiny bit excited. Okay, back to your story._**

**_Remember: I don't own Twilight!_**

Bella's POV:

So I woke up this morning to a beautiful room, with Edward at my side. He smirked a little when I woke.

"So how much did you hear Edward? Probably all of my deepest darkest secrets ever, huh?" I told him.

"Umm… I believe that I am a totally hot god, with beautiful abs. And that you think that Tyler Crowley is kind of cute when he isn't so irritating." He put simply. "I also recall you wanting to get a yellow blouse with green iPods and orange tights to put on your mom's duck, 'Mr. Cuddles', for Christmas. Should I start to run now?"

"Oh yes. Now would be a good time. I'll give you two seconds to run," I added sarcastically.

"Like you can outrun me," he retorted. A crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah?" I replied sarcastically. "One….. TWO!" I grabbed him before he could hit vampire speed. He tried to run, but with a freezing spell, he could not be moved. I hit him playfully. When I let go, I walked two paces to change. He grabbed me from behind, grabbing me in midair. I started to scream. We landed in a thud. The lamp on the bed stand crashed to the floor. I started to laugh.

He pinned my hands and feet, creating a cage and started to laugh. "Do you still think you can outrun me, Bella dear?"

"Okay, okay, you win. Now get off me damn it. I gotta shower, or else I am going to feel like I'll kill people with my stench." I screamed, half laughing, half angry.

"Never!" He screamed back at me, with a playful grin, and a sarcastic laugh.

"Then that means I'll have to use super strength with a spell," I told him with an evil smile

"Try me Bella!" he cried playfully.

"Htgnerts em ev-" I was interrupted with a kiss on the lips from Edward. I struggled for a few moments, and finally kissed him back. He finally got up and picked me up from the bed.

"Okay you're forgiven." I told him. I was in the middle of the shower when I had a vision

Bella's vision (note, bold is Bella's thoughts in her vision) :

Alice walked to the porch of my house. She knocked on the door. Charlie came to the door with a man beater shirt and pajama bottoms. She opened her mouth.

"Okay, Bella and Edward are in somewhere Paris. I can't seem to locate them. Can you help?" she asked.

"No sorry, I don't have a very good link to her," he said. **Thank god he was covering for me. I texted him about Alice**. Alice threw in a sad flirtatious look.

"But you've got to know!" she cried. **Oh no. that little b. **Charlie fell for it.

"But I suppose I could give you to Renee, she is really close."

Oh crap, I am so screwed. Renee, who is way stronger than I am, is coming for me. I ran out of the shower, zapped into something comfy, and screamed for Edward. He came running in.

"My mom and Alice are coming. We are screwed," I cried hysterically. I started to sob.

He pulled me into an embrace. In his velvety soft voice, he replied, "Calm down Bella. It is gonna be okay. Your mom isn't gonna freak out completely right."

"Well….." I paused when I heard a knock on the door. My eyes became wider. I started to hyperventilate.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN!!!" it was Alice's usual soprano high voice tossed into anger.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! YOU ARE SO BUSTED!!!!" It was Renee. She was angry as hell. You could hear it in her voice. Oh no. I started to sob harder.

"W-w-w-e are so screwed." I sobbed even harder.

"Shhhh… shhh… we are going to be okay."

The door was opened and in stormed Renee and Alice. Joy.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! YOU ARE SO BUSTED!!! Alice told me the whole thing, and now you are so busted. What exactly have you been doing here??"

"Oh. My. God. Mom, we haven't done _anything_! I wouldn't do anything with him. He is too old-fashioned anyway," I mumbled. I turned to Edward, to find that Alice looked like she would, well, never mind. My language is to horrid to use on the internet. She hit Edward and he was crushed into the cement wall, screaming at the top of her lungs. I walked over to Alice when she started to scream at me.

"Bella! It took forever to find you! So much for dinner, I mean you spent almost 12 hours here instead of training. I thought you where my friend."

"Alice, I know you want to be my friend but you are pushing me over my limit. I can't handle this anymore. I don't want to be popular, or train like Rocky. I want to BE me. Why is this just so hard to understand? I want my clothes back, I want to be me, not who I pretend to be. I want to be with Edward, not to be popular or glamorous. That is _all_ I am asking, Alice."

"Oh. Bella, I am so sorry. I thought I was trying to help you. I really am. I'm so sor-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want out of this," I said, my voice suddenly acidic.

"Bella! Come back!" Alice screamed

Alice looked at me in shock. I just zapped home. I put up the strongest Anti-Vampire spell I could cast. Then I just sat, and cried, the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Like the Cliffy? LEAVE REVIEWS TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS FASTER!!!! Mahalo._**

**_-Hawaiian.Sushi_**


	9. Explanations Apologies & Tuesdaymornings

_**Thanks again for the reviews. Here are some explanations for my story.**_

_**it should have been anti-Alice spell because now Edward cant visit her :**_

_**I wanted Bella to be alone completely, even though Edward would be a good comfort. I wanted her to be completely alone to really think about this. Though it may be changed later. **_

_**Okay back to the story.**_

Bella's POV:

I hated Alice, I hated this whole life. The only thing I wanted was Edward. Alice ruined I for me. She didn't care. I wanted to shoot someone. I sighed. Paris was the best thing that ever happened. Edward, my first love made my life goes round. Alice tried to do something nice, but it ended up blowing up in my face. Rosalie tried to help me to. I cried, and cried, wishing to die. I couldn't kill myself though, even though I dressed like an emo kid, doesn't mean I actually was one. I started to pace in my room. I walked into my closet, to find my pink clothes still in order. Tomorrow was Tuesday, and I'd face the world in one of these outfits, I'd certainly get noticed. I couldn't stand to look at it, so I took the one outfit I had left, which was from hot topic. This outfit was from the day Alice destroyed my closet and many of my other things. Giving me hope, I slipped the clean clothes, and walked outside. I took a trail leading to the mountains.

The cool night air, made me feel a little better. I walked into the moonlight, letting it the light shine the path. I walked into my meadow, the long grass tickling my ankles, letting the meadow do its work. I sat in the middle of the meadow, where I a ring of flowers around me with a swish of my hand. The flowers made me relaxed, and yet made me sadder.

I started to cry. All I wished for was peace and quiet. And that was not going to happen. I cried a bit more, wallowing in self pity. Suddenly from behind, I felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Alice, and a surge of hate shook my body.

"What do you want Alice? What? Do you really want to make my life more miserable?" I told her.

"I never meant to hurt you Bella. I just wanted to make you popu-" I cut her off.

"POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!! POPULAR!!! I get it you want me to be popular! I don't give a rat's ass about being popular!!" I screamed at her.

Her face became downtrodden. "Do you know why I want you to be popular, Bella? If you only knew, Bella," she answered.

"Oh, please great Alice, enlighten me. You certain seem to know." I said sarcastically.

"Do you know your mother? Do you know your father?" she asked.

"Duh, I lived with both of them."

"That makes one of us. Do you know how a person becomes a vampire, Bella?" she asked once again. Her voice was usually high and soft, yet seemed to become acidic.

"Vampire's are created when bitten, and blood is drunk. The venom does not kill but in capitates. Once the venom enters the bloodstream, the heart is slowly stopped. Once the heart is stopped, the transformation is complete, making the victim undead."

"Correct Bella. Another question, then. Does a vampire age at all?" her acidic voice stinging my ears.

"No. It is physically impossible." I told her.

"Good, then. I see you've been studying. Do vampires have a good memory Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, vampires have an amazing memory." I answered.

"Well, I can't remember my human life. In fact, I can't remember any of my human life. Not one thing. That is why I pushed you through the popularity, because I never had a life. My life was only darkness. I never saw the sun, until nearly ninety years ago. Because I am immortal, I couldn't be close to another person, but a vampire. That is why you are so close to me. You are a witch but still mortal. You can have a life no matter what, yet you live like without a really living. Treat every day like it is your last," she cried.

"This is why you pushed me through this? Because you never had a life?" I cried. I needed to think about this.

I zapped into my room again not wanting to go back. I hated Alice even more, but I knew she tried to do something for me. She also tried to use me, to live her own fantasy. It was getting really irritating. This certainly is depressing. I screamed out of agitation, and finally putting my anti-vampire spell down.

Suddenly, I heard a ghostly chuckle. It was Edward.

"Alice is pretty bummed. She can't remember her human life, you know. What she did was wrong what she did, but did it to help you," he told me.

"Yeah, Yeah, Alice gave me this lecture. She could have told me this, and I would have tried. I mean she destroyed my life as I know it. Ugh, I want to get out of this. I never wanted this," I replied icily. Edward's eyes turned sympathetic.

"You don't have to do it, love. But you can really do something nice for Alice. Be the bigger person and try to do something for her, even though what she did is wrong. Forgive her, she could really deserve it."

"Edward, your guilt trips are surprisingly good. But Renee is my mom, you're gonna have to do better than that," I told him sarcastically.

"Come on Bella! Give it some time, even though I can't exactly read your mind, but I certainly know you can't hold a grudge to save your life," he told me knowingly. "Now I should probably leave before I kill you. I am pretty thirsty, and you need to do whatever you need to do," he added kissing my cheek. "I'll be back before you get up for school."

Ugh. He just had to be so damn perfect. Yes, I am mad as hell, but I really can't hold grudges. I thought for sure I could hold this one. Remember feeling all sour because you did fought with someone, and then about twenty minutes later, you realize you miss that person. Well that's how I felt. Alice may have done something terrible to my closet, but she tried to do something nice to my closet.

So I lay my head on my pillow, and dreamed sweet dreams of Edward.

* * *

I woke up to the light shaking of Edward. A pale glimpse of sun hit my window, which was a rare occasion for anyone in Forks. Edward lightly kissed my cheek. I smiled at him, looking in my drab room.

"Edward, tell Alice to come over. We need to get a lot done before School today," I told him, my voice still heavy with sleep.

His gorgeous crooked grin met his face, and before another second past, before my heart could beat, before Edward could possibly move at vampire speed, Alice and Rosalie bursted into the room.

"Sometimes I just love my visions," she cried happily. I rolled my eyes, while Edward laughed heartily.

"Edward, get out. She'll be ready in one hour. Go make yourself nice for your lady. We've got a lot of work to get done in one hour," Rosalie said happily. All I could do was sigh, because this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Okay be happy. Is it to short? TELL ME!!! If you want it at least 2,000 words, that means more time to take. If you want it to be at least 1,000 words, it will take about a day. Tell me what you think!! GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!! They will come in even faster!!!!!!! Questions? Okay! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!**_

_**-Hawaiian.Sushi )**_


	10. Makeovers and Crossovers

**_Okay let me make this clear. Bella is mad at Alice because Alice destroyed her closet with clothes she would not be caught dead with. And then she finds that Alice only wanted to make Bella popular just to live out her own fantasy. Another thing: Pink and black are perfectly fine, but pink alone drives Bella insane. BACK TO THE STORY!_**

**_Last chapter: "Edward, get out. She'll be ready in one hour. Go make yourself nice for your lady. We've got a lot of work to get done in one hour," Rosalie said happily. All I could do was sigh, because this was going to be a long day._**

**_Bella's POV:_**

First Alice threw me into the shower, and threw different products.

"Bella, shampoo into your hair, it's called Tea Tree. It works."

"IT SMELLS LIKE DOG SHAMPOO!!!!" I screamed as it burned my nose.

"Ugh. It works, but burns your eyes if it gets the chance. Rinse and repeat, please," she told me. When I finally finished she threw over another conditioner. The label read horse conditioner.

"ALICE!! THIS IS HORSE CONDITIONER! WHAT THE HADES," I screamed.

"Trust me. It works miracles. It gives your hair lots of luster and full of bounce," she told me knowingly.

I groaned. She was going to treat me like a horse wasn't she? AH! MY EYES BURN. As soon as I washed the soap out of my eyes, Alice turned the water off, and grabbed me from the shower. Throwing me a towel, she ran into my bedroom and back with a preppy pink polo and a denim miniskirt, with pink plaid patches on the random spots. At least it would cover something. I dried off and changed in two seconds flat via zapping, by Alice's request. Before I was done, Rosalie ambushed me by throwing me into my enchanted closet. I was then attacked by a strange spray which I started to choke on.

"ROSALIE! WHAT THE HADES," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Sorry. This is, 'awapuhi a Hawaiian ginger extract. It smells wonderful and also does wonders for your hair. Now I'm gonna blow dry this. Stay still," she scolded me softly.

I was also ambushed by Alice, who again started to pluck all unnecessary hairs from my face. It took all of five seconds before I started to feel burning. It was painful. Then finally, they gave me a quick facial and a Mani/Pedi lasting for ten minutes. They certainly could work wonders. My hair became soft and somewhat wavy, my face was clear and pale, my nails looked really nice, and clothes didn't look half bad for a preppy look. They did put makeup on me, making it look very natural I may add. I had mascara, a little eyeliner and just a smidge of sparkly lip gloss.

I finally started to walk outside of my closet. But no, Alice grabbed me back, put me into a chair and started to accessorize me with earrings (in which may I remind you, my ears are not pierced. OUCH) and a simple silver bracelet, while Rosalie grabbed my feet and put on pink Roxy wedges to match my shirt. I screamed. I could not take this. Even at vampire speed, they where taking forever.

"Are we DONE NOW?" I yelled at them in irritation.

"Yes, we are done. Let's go, I think Edward made you a smoothie for breakfast you know," Alice told me knowingly.

I zapped downstairs to find Edward with a strawberry-banana-mango smoothie at hand. It tasted wonderful at seven in the morning. As soon as we walked downstairs he smiled.

"Hello Bella. I see Alice and Rosalie have done their worst haven't they?"

"You have no idea," I told him. All he could do was laugh.

* * *

As soon as Edward parked his Volvo, I was really nervous. What would people say? My heart raced a million miles an hour. Edward pecked my cheek, wishing me luck. Yeah, I would need it. That was for sure.

As soon as I walked out of the car, I could feel very few people looking at me. Edward smirked while Alice and Rosalie walked behind me. They were probably afraid I was going to fall on my butt. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. Like a movie, when the new girl walks up the steps of school, everyone watches you, everything seems to be silence until you hear some rock music playing in the background, and the spotlight seemed to be on me.

I walked on, hoping not to attract anybody. That was certainly a bust. I could hear whispers around me, and very many Bella's in the air. I shivered. It felt really weird, having all of this attention. I was so caught up in thought; I tripped over my own feet. Once again my face was going to be planted in the middle of the tile, and Edward caught me, a few feet before the torturous embarrassment. I heard a gasp and much more whispers. I could feel myself blush a deep crimson. Edward grabbed my hand, which made me blush even more. I thought I was going to barf, it was nerve-racking enough.

I finally made it to homeroom, with Edward at hand. I looked down the whole time, hoping not to attract trouble. When I finally looked up, I saw Lauren looking in shock, and hate. She looked as if she were about to explode. I smiled, while her face turned from red to purple.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Homeroom was over after fifteen minutes. I walked outside of homeroom waiting for Edward; he was talking to Mr. Banner about some late homework; when I was ambushed by Mike. He pushed me against a locker, giving me lustful looks. 

"You and Cullen, huh? Well that's gonna change isn't it," he said his voice suddenly acidic.

"Put me down. How the hell are you going to change that?" I said coolly.

"Like this," he said, starting to kiss me. I Charlie-horsed were the sun don't shine, when he let out a scream.

By then Edward walked out, seeing my struggle. His eyes went from butterscotch to black in an instant. He grabbed Mike, and threw him against a locker.

"If. You. Ever. Hurt. Bella. Again. Then. I. Will. Personally. Make. Sure. You. Will. Be. Tortured. To. Death… Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear???" he said growling.

"Y-y-y-yes Edward," Mike said shaking.

"Good. C'mon Bella. We gotta get to class," he told me coolly.

Before I could reach the outside building, Alice and Rosalie ambushed me once again fixing my hair and makeup behind a bush. I couldn't breathe until they ran off to class. Edward grabbed my hand and we sprinted to class up the stairs, and finally made it to Calculus without a sweat.

"This is only second period," I said whispering to Edward, "I wonder how nuts it's gonna be at lunch." Edward muffled a snicker and finally got to the lesson.

* * *

**_Sorry, I've been kinda busy de-Christmasing my house all weekend, and we just bought fireworks to pop. PLEASE LEAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!!! Hou'oli Makahiki Hou!!_**

**_-Hawaiian.Sushi_**


	11. HEY YOU!

_**AN:**_

_**Okay I'm still waiting for more reviews**_

_**I am currently in NYC, as a birthday present from my mom (she hates birthday parties, so she lets me and my sister pick a place in the U.S.A that we are allowed to go to). I've got a lot more ideas and am working on perhaps a new story….**_

_**So leave reviews please… I'm waiting**_

_**Peace out**_

* * *

_**Hawaiian.Sushi**_


	12. The plan

Sorry peoples… by peoples I mean RealityBella, I'm writing as fast as I can. Mahalo for the reviews. And no I'm not having a month long writer's block; it's just been a long month. If Bella could have kicked Lauren's a$$ then the whole story would be over now wouldn't it? Cullens cannot do magic. Only Bella and Charlie and maybe Harry Potter and that whole gang can do magic. But Harry will not make an appearance in this story. That would be interesting wouldn't it? I'll stop rambling now…. Okay back to the story!!!!!!!

Bella's POV:

Calculus was a pain. The teacher wouldn't shut up. I just wanted peace and quiet to think. I mean what's so important about calculus? When am I going to actually use it in Alchemy, witch craft, spells, and dating?!

Ugh, Lauren wanted to repeat freshman year huh? Well that was a really bad time for me. My face flushed, and my heart beat faster. Edward seemed to notice. He glanced at me, while I smiled sheepishly. My face was flushing a lot.

He slipped me a note in his elegant hand writing.

"What happened at during freshman year?" he wrote in less then half a second. Damn vampire speed writing.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't want to hear it," I wrote back taking forever.

"I've learned this lesson over ten times. I think you could spare at least a few details. If Lauren hurt you, this could be more of a reason to do have this back-fire." He wrote

I gave him an evil eye, and wrote back. "Well gym was before lunch one day. While I had to shower, Lauren and Jessica stole my clothes. I thought, 'No big deal, and just zapped into normal clothes when everyone left for lunch'. Well it turns out, the stole my clean pair of underwear staining them with God knows what, and then threw them into the mystery soup. Needless to say, it was pretty bad. The principal suspended me for 'contaminating' the damn soup. Like it wasn't contaminated before."

He read over the long note and smiled a devious smile. Part of me wanted to know what he was thinking, another part of me wanted to shoot him because he seemed to be laughing. But I melted a little inside. God, hormones are evil…

In his beautiful calligraphy he wrote back, "I have a plan."

I groaned, wishing this day would just end.

* * *

The bell rang after that, making me jump a little. He grinned and jumped up waiting for me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, I need you to set a time-freezing spell. I'll meet you in gym," he told me before pecking me on the cheek.

My heart flipped. I was so engrossed in that one little peck I was in a daze. "Uh… okay… have fun…"

Suddenly Alice appeared. "Bella set the time-freezing spell, with both you and me. We're going to plot a little revenge."

I nodded out of the daze and grabbed her hand. I mumbled the correct spell and suddenly time stopped. It had worked.

"Okay let's get a move on Bella."

"Care to explain Alice?"

"We're going to raid Jessica's and Lauren's locker. Steal all of their clothes including underwear."

"Uh why?"

"You're gonna like this. We're gonna steal those girls clothes and throw them in the mystery soup," she said giving a mischievous grin. I tilted my head like a blonde.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"To get revenge, and to stop them from getting your clothes," she said strolling through the halls.

It was so weird to see the halls frozen with time. Two jocks were in midair catching a football. Popular girls were making weird faces while reapplying mascara. Sandra Grande, one of Lauren's freshman cronies, was about to reapply her makeup. In her hand, she held her 'Custom made' Channel™ lipstick that she had been bragging about. I grabbed it out of her hand and wrote in the mirror, 'Nice lipstick' using up most of it up.

I looked up at Alice, whose facial expression ranged from approval to shock to sad.

"I taught you well… Let's hurry up. Lauren and Jess are changed and heading out."

We made our way to the gym in complete silence after that.

We made our way to the locker rooms trying to find Lauren and Jess. I found them attempting to steal my clothes from my now empty locker. While they froze, we stole the clothes. Alice paused. She closed her eyes and gasped. She looked at me in horror. Her eyes expression changed from horror to anger. She suddenly pulled out a sleek silver box from her gym bag.

I gasped. "Alice!!! This wasn't a part of the plan!!!" I shrieked.

"I know but this is war Bella," she said looking very intense on her work.

"I didn't think we were going to have to do this. I mean this is pretty damn low."

"What they were going to do was ten times worse then what I'm about to do."

"What were they going to do?" I screamed.

"Well….."

Look a cliffy!!! LEAVE REVIEWS!!! Mahalo…

-Hawaiian.Sushi


	13. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

Author's AU:

OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!!!!

Wow it's been over two years since I first started writing this story!!!

I just kinda realized how terrible it was!!

I am so sorry for everyone who I kept waiting…

So many things have changed for me. I think my writing has too(and hopefully not in a bad way)!

AND NEW MOON WAS AWESOME!!! I screamed at the midnight premiere when Taylor Lautner took off his shirt. Actually I started clapping and so did five hundred other people(: hahaha ok nuff with my babble. The new chapter will be up within the next five hours to the next day or so. Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed….

I give you all permission to kick my ass now! Haha shoots.

Next chapter will be up shortly!


End file.
